Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style)
Nuemekdisneylover1999's Movies Spoofs of 2006 Columbia Pictures Film, "Monster House." Cast *DJ Walters - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Chowder - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jenny Bennett - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Monster House - ??? *Mr. Horace Nebbercracker - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Constance - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) *Skull - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Zee (Elizabeth) - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Bones - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Police Officers - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *The Little Girl/Lady on the Bike (Eliza) - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *DJ's Parents - Simba & Nala (The Lion King (1994)) *The Puppy Dog - Patch (101 Dalmatians (1961)) Movie Used *Monster House (2006) Movie/TV Show Clips *Kimba the White Lion (1965-1967) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2019) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieTales in the City (2017) *The VeggieTales Show (2019-Present) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) Chapters *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Get Off My Lawn!" *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 2 - Kimba's Lion Parents/Spike the Purple Dragon *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 3 - The Death of Mr. Nezzer/Duchess/Kimba's Nightmare *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 4 - Duchess and Shere Khan *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 5 - Shere Khan Gets Eaten/Construction Site *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 6 - Ding Dong Ditch Doom *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 7 - In Kimba's Room/Kitty *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 8 - The Police/The Video Game Expert *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 9 - Vacuum Dummy/Police Get Eaten *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 10 - Inside the House *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 11 - Thrown Out of the House *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 12 - Mr. Nezzer and Lady Tremaine's Past/"The House is Alive!" *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 13 - "The Right Thing to Do"/The House Explodes *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 14 - Trick or Treating/Happy Endings *Monster House (Kimba the White Lion Style) Part 15 - End Credits Gallery File:Kimba.jpg|Kimba as DJ Walters File:Spike ID S4E24-1-.png|Spike as Chowder File:Kitty_1.PNG|Kitty as Jenny Bennett File:Monster House.jpg|Monster House as itself File:Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Constance File:Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Skull File:Duchess.png|Duchess as Zee (Elizabeth) File:Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Bones File:Kikis.jpg|Kiki as The Little Girl/Lady on the Bike (Eliza) File:Simba.jpg|Simba File:Nala.jpg|Nala as DJ's Parents Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:Monster House Category:Monster House Movies Category:Anime Category:Hasbro Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Trent moon Category:Lionsgate